jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Manuel Valera
Manuel Valera (born Havana, Cuba October 17, 1980) is a Cuban pianist and composer. video:"Open Window" by Manuel Valera and The New Cuban Express Live at 92Y TriBeCa Manuel Valera was born in Havana, Cuba. Since 2000 he has lived in New York City, where he attended New School University. His playing is influenced by Bill Evans, Chick Corea and Keith Jarrett, and he has worked extensively in the groups of Dafnis Prieto, Arturo Sandoval, Paquito D'Rivera, Brian Lynch, Yosvany Terry, Jeff "Tain" Watts and Lenny White among others. Recordings Valera's compositional approach can be heard on his own recordings. Valera's first CD as a leader Forma Nueva was released in 2004. It features the all-star line-up of bassist John Patitucci, drummers Bill Stewart and Horacio "El Negro" Hernandez and Saxophonist Seamus Blake. Historia, Melancolia and Vientos were released between 2005-2007 showcasing more of Valera's penmanship featuring drummers Antonio Sanchez and Ernesto Simpson, saxophonist Seamus Blake and Joel Frahm, bassists Ben Street and James Genus and percussionist Luis Quintero. 2009 marked the release of Currents, a trio recording with Genus and Simpson and it was also Valera's debut on the MaxJazz Label. After a haitus as a leader, to focus on sideman work, in 2012 Valera released New Cuban Express with Yosvany Terry on saxophone, John Benitez on bass, Tom Guarna on guitar, Eric Doob on drums and percussionist Mauricio Herrera. This recording earned him a nomination for a 2013 Grammy Award in the category "Best Latin Jazz Album". As a leader *''Forma Nueva'' (2004, Mavo Records) with John Patitucci, Bill Stewart, Horacio "El Negro" Hernandez & Seamus Blake. *''Historia'' (2005, Freshsound Records) with Ben Street, Antonio Sanchez & Seamus Blake. *''Melancolia'' (2006, Mavo Records) with Ben Street, Antonio Sanchez, Seamus Blake, Luis Quintero & a string quartet. *''Vientos'' (2007, Anzic Records) with James Genus, Ernesto Simpson, Joel Frahm & a woodwind quintet. *''Currents'' (2009, MaxJazz Records) with James Genus & Ernesto Simpson. *''New Cuban Express'' (2012, Mavo Records) with Yosvany Terry, Tom Guarna, John Benitez, Eric Doob & Mauricio Herrera. 2013 Grammy Nominee Selected discography as a sideman *with Dafnis Prieto - The Sooner The Better *with Dafnis Prieto - Si o Si Quartet Live At The Jazz Standard *with Brain Lynch - Conclave, Vol. 2 *with John Benitez - Purpose *with Oscar Feldman - Oscar E Familia *with Samuel Torres - Yaounde *with Dana Lauren - It's You or No One Awards Valera was a finalist in the 2004 and 2006 Great American Jazz Competition. Valera is a recipient of the 2005 and 2006 ASCAP Young Composers Award and a final nominee in the Up & Coming Musician of the Year category of the Jazz Journalists Association Awards. He received a commission for the 2007 Chamber Music America New Works Award. Manuel Valera's New Cuban Express has been Nominated for the 2013 Grammy awards on the category of Best Latin Jazz Album of the Year References External links * http://www.allmusic.com/artist/manuel-valera-mn0000128062 http://www.freshsoundrecords.com/historia-cd-4048.html http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=42465#.UFDHsUI1alI http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=26029#.UFDHyUI1alI * http://www.nytimes.com/2006/03/25/arts/music/25manu.html http://www.sunnysiderecords.com/artist.php?id=411 * http://jazztimes.com/guides/artists/9699-manuel-valera * http://www.npr.org/event/music/149577869/manuel-valeras-new-cuban-express-live-at-92y-tribeca * http://www.miamiherald.com/2012/09/19/3010465/dazzling-cuban-pianist-manuel.html http://www.ascap.com/eventsawards/awards/jazzwall/2004/bios/yj_recipients/valera.aspx http://afrocubanlatinjazz4.blogspot.com/2010/03/manuel-valera-cuba-2005-192k.html Category:Pianists